Communications protocols may be formal descriptions of message formats, rules, and/or standards that are used to exchange data between devices communicating in a network. The message formats, rules, and/or standards may define syntax, semantics, and/or synchronization of communications between the devices, for the purpose of message authentication, error detection and correction, and/or signaling between the devices in the network, for example.